


𝑺𝒖𝒏 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒏

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: eighteen year old Freddie is living a life working nine to five to support him and his four month old baby boy,Caspian.Freddie meets Brian(23),a doctor at the local hospital.he helps Freddie after Caspian gets sick with the flu.Freddie's 7 months pregnant too with a baby girl,he's a teacher at the local highschool too.Freddie and Brian form a relationship after a perfect first date together.Brian falls head over heels for Freddie's little one,Caspian.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** _Caspian:Born July 8th 1990_ **

** _eighteen year old Freddie is living a life working nine to five to support him and his four month old baby boy,Caspian.Freddie meets Brian(23),a doctor at the local hospital.he helps Freddie after Caspian gets sick with the flu.Freddie's 7 months pregnant too with a baby girl,he's a teacher at the local highschool too.Freddie and Brian form a relationship after a perfect first date together.Brian falls head over heels for Freddie's little one,Caspian.  
_ **

** _........_ **

** _November 2nd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Eighteen.I'm a teen dad to my Four month old son,Caspian.i'm currently Seven months pregnant with my baby girl.Caspian's father isn't really in the picture anymore,he left me when he found out i got pregnant with his baby.Caspian already has my curls.My chocolate brown eyes,he's already walking with my help.

i heard him crying,"good Morning my little Prince",i coo"i think he's ready for his bottle",he went to grab it.I sat in the living room,i live with my younger sister.Kashmira.she's three years younger,she's fifteen,she's been helping around my flat a lot,since i bought it."kashi?",i call"comin",she says."come on,you,you've got school and i've got stuff to do",i say.

I got Caspian into his car seat,Kash got into the back,i dropped her off at school"have a good day Kash,i love you",i smile"I love you more Freddie",she says.I drove to work with Caspian,"someone needs his daddy",i smile,i pull up outside and got my son from his car seat.

I carried him,he as babbling to me"oh yeah?Mr bunny said that?",i love his little smile.i hand his bunny stuffie,i got to my classroom early,i'm a teacher.Caspian went for my bag"you want your snacks?",i ask"can you say snack?",i ask.I keep fruit snacks in my bag for him,i broke off a bit of apple for him,held it to his mouth,he made a disgusted face"you don't like that?",he shook his head."i heard someone's little joy is here",john"hey John",i smile"yes he is",Caspian only bounced on my lap.

"Cas?do you like apple?",i ask.he shook his head"awe,",John coos."Cas",he made that face,he puked up on me.i gagged,John took Caspian,i changed and cleaned up.washed my hands.Changed Caspian into clean clothes,put the dirty ones into a bag."go home Freddie,Cas,needs his sleep and his daddy",John says."i'll take over",he says"thanks John",i say.I picked up Kashmira from school,i know a teacher at eighteen.i mainly tutor kids.

"good day Kashi?",i ask"yeah i guess",she says"kashmira",i say."fine,i failed Math",she says."Kashmira,you know what i say",i tell her"i know less phone more studying",she says."anyway we have to get Caspian to the doctors",i say"why?",she asked"he puked up on me,he's sick",i say.i pull into the doctors,picked up Caspian,he started crying.i fed him a bottle.

i picked up my bag."shh Cas",i coo.i signed in."Kash calm down",i say."Caspian Mercury?",The doctor calls,i held Caspian to me.It kept him quiet."Dr Brian May",he says"Freddie",i smile."who's the little miss"he asked"My sister",i say."this cutie is Caspian",i say."he's adorable",Brian says.

"I know he is",i say"how old is he?",was asked"four months",i say."you're seven months along?",he asked"What?!since when do doctors read minds",i say."lucky guess",he says."i'm eighteen",i say."you look older than eighteen",he says"trying to chat me up?",i ask"i am,is it working?",he asked"yes",i say.

Caspian started crying"i just fed you Caspian,how are you hungry,you eat to much",i say."is his dad in the picture?",Brian asked"No",i say.Kash stayed quiet,i hand her my phone to play with."he left me when he found out i was pregnant with Caspian",i say.

"then a recent ex left me when he found out i was seven months with his baby girl,i manage in a flat with Caspian,my sister and me being seven months",i say."do you want sit down?",he asked"please",i say."he's a healthy weight for a four month old",Brian says"he's Chubby",i say"he eats to much in one day",i say"i swear he just swallows his milk before making me change him",i say

"what do you say to a date?at six",he says"sure,but i can't leave my sister alone",i say."i'll go to a friends",Kash says."i'll drive you",i tell her."i don't trust you walking in the dark",i say.

i took Caspian and Kash home,it hit six,i dropped off Kashmira at five.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_**"im here"** _

_"buzz up?"_

_**"flat number?!"** _

_"ten,first floor"_

i buzzed him up.i let him in,"you live here?",he asked"yeah,it'll do",i say."i tutor at the highschool for a living",i say.Caspian started crying,i picked him up,walked around the Nursery,tears down my cheeks"please Cas,stop crying",he wanted milk"Daddy's out of milk Cas",i sat down on the floor.i try and find any way to get him to stop crying,i already changed him.

"please Cas",i beg.i grabbed a bottle of ready made milk,he wouldn't take it"i can't Cas",i say.i use to breastfeed,i have a Uterus and a Womb inside me.I'm intersex.I pull off my top"go on then",he latched on which hurt.Brian walked in"this is normal",i say."do you want to move in with me?",he asked"what about my sister?",i ask"she can too",he says. 

I pull cas off my nipple,got a hoodie on.Cas fell asleep Finally.I put him in his crib,

_**(Kashi,** Freddie)_

_**"jacks mum is dropping me off"** _

_"okay Kash,i dont care"_

_**"whats up?"** _

_"Kashi,im eighteen,raising you and Caspian,we have one on the way"_

_**"im home anyway"** _

"I'm not going home",Brian says."you don't have to stay",i say"i want to",he says."you're struggling with you,your four month old,your sister,and you're seven months along,",he says.

"what about your parents?",he asked"they died,brother's in the Army,he hasn't talked to me since i had Caspian,spoke to soon",i say.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"im taking Kash back"** _

_"NOT TO ZANZIBAR!"_

_**"of course not,into London.Im home,i left the Army"** _

_"okay and?"_

_**"address please"** _

_"fuck off Kareem,im Seven months pregnant with a baby girl,Caspian's dad left me after he found out,recent ex left me once he found out im preggo with his baby,Kash is fifteen you know,im eighteen"_

_**"I.Am,Taking Kash more into London where she is safe"** _

_"she is safe with me,fuck off Kareem"_

i sighed,"he does every time,i'm not letting him,i don't trust him",i say"why?",Brian asked"he's been in the army,god knows what he'll do to her,what if he leaves again?!",i say.

"have you eaten at all?",Brian asked"No,i only have enough for Kash and Caspian",i say"i use the money to get take out for myself",i say."i'm cooking you,your sister and Cas dinner",he says"you don't have to",i say"i want to",he says"don't you have a wife?",i ask"No,i'm fucking single",he says.

"Kash",i call"yes",she says"listen to me,Kareem's home from the Army,if he tries to get you from school.DON'T go with him.run over to the highschool where i tutor and i'll take you home",she nodded.i kiss her forehead.

**_ November 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie!",Kash"Kashi",she ran in"What's wrong?",i ask,trying not to wake Brian,since he slept in my bed last night with me.she shows me her phone,

_**(kash,** Kareem)_

_"KASH!dont you dare listen to Freddie,he wants to hurt you!"_

_"come with me Kashmira,i have money,a home,what does Freddie have?he is a slut"_

_**"SHUT UP!DONT TALK BAD ABOUT MY BROTHER!"** _

_"IM YOUR ONLY BROTHER!"_

"don't listen to him Kashi",i say"you'll always have me",i say."go get Caspian"i smile.she does.i walk to the kitchen.put Caspian in his high chair,i let Kash feed him while i focused on breakfast."do i have to go school today?",Kash asks"No Kashi",i say.Brian walks in"something smells nice",he says"breakfast",i roll my eyes.

"you kissed me last night",he says"didn't",i deny it,i did kiss him...."just admit it",he says"fine,i did",i say.i serve breakfast,i showered,put on a shirt and jeans.

"Kash?Freddie"fuck.i walk into the kitchen,shut the door,locked it.called the cops,"Freddie",Kash whimpers,i calmed her down."he broke in",i say"i know you're here",he says."let me",Brian says."he'll try and hurt you",Brian says.i held Caspian close to me,"Kash,go sit out the way of sight and the door",i tell her.

She does,i heard Police.Brian came back in"i'm fine",he says."really?you have a black eye"i say."he has worse",Brian says."you're moving in with me",he says."kash pack your shit",i say.Brian packed up my stuff for me,"we'll take my car,he trashed yours"Brian says

We eventually got to Brian's,i picked up Caspian.i made Kash go in front of me,I hate when my baby girl kicks me."have you got a name?",Brian asked"No not yet,Kash and i barely speak a work of Hindi or Arabic",i say"what about Lulah?",he asked."i like it",i say.

she kicked me right in the back."settle down",i groan."talking to me?",Brian asked"No",i say"i wasn't talking to you either kash",i say.Brian took Caspian,"she's kicked me in the back,that's her favourite place to kick me and make me swear.",i say."go sit down",Brian says,i tried."she isn't going to let me",i say."she wants to beat me up all day,Lulah,calm down before i have to drink coffee"i sigh.

Brian held Caspian"i hate being pregnant",i say."i only wanted Caspian",i say."why didn't you abort this one?",he asked"i grew attached,i smoke half the time.this one is a rape baby due to a recent ex",i say. 

"i was three months when he left me",i say."My back is killing me",i say."let me finish unpacking",he says."make Kash help you,she's fifteen,does jackshit",i say"i see where you're going with this,free child work",he says"Shut up",i say.he finished Caspian's Nursery first.i always kept a pack of cigarettes on me,i stood outside.

i hate being pregnant again,i wipe my eyes."i miss you mama",i muttered.lit a cigarette,Kash didn't take it well when mama and dad died.she locked herself in my room,i then got us my flat,she helped me,Caspian was a month old. 

"Freddie?its freezing out here",Brian says"leave me alone",i tell him."put that out",he says"No",i say."i'm a bit pissy,leave me alone",i say."inside please",he says"Brian,leave me the fuck alone,try being me for a day with a fifteen year old sister,a four month old baby and being seven months pregnant with a girl that kicks a lot,try having dead parents,that you miss a lot and can't get over",i snap.

"sometimes,i wished my life was normal,no kids,i could get an education,i wouldn't have to get a job at eighteen",i say"i barely sleep because of Caspian and because i'm SEVEN months pregnant",i spat.i put out my smoke,

i still have mama's necklace with the words

_to my dearest Freddie,  
_

_Love mama_

"Kash and i lost our parents to a drunk driver,Kash and i were in the car,she's never been the same since,i'm trying to raise her.she helps me with Cas and with cooking,"i tell him.

"when i had cas,i went fucking mental.i fought every person that tried to help Brian,my parents were in the other room,I had Caspian alone,nobody helped me,Kash had to help.I cut the cord,i held Caspian.i almost died myself from blood loss.i was loopy,i was seventeen,Kash was 14,her birthday is ten days after mine.we had a shit life,until i got raped by said ex,i thought about Abortion until Kash begged me not to",i say.

"so i didn't,now,i'm fucking done",i say."i've thought about trying to overdose,didn't do it,tried to kill myself,didn't do it,i put Kash and Caspian first",i say.

"try being me,one day",i was crying"come inside,its freezing out here",he says."Kash",i call.i took Caspian.i called an Uber,Said Uber arrived,Kash got in first,took Caspian,i look down.i look at Kash.i got in the uber"GREAT",i sigh,we got the uber to the hospital,i'm in labour.

we got to the hospital,Kash got out with Caspian."do you need help?"the driver asked"please,i'm in labour",i say"Roger",he says"Freddie",i say."let me guess you're Twenty five,drive Uber for a living with a wife and three kids",i say"lucky guess",he says."what about you",he asks"eighteen,raising my sister,four month old and now with a baby girl who doesn't want to wait",i say.

I was taken to Maternity,Kash came with.Roger who i just met offered to keep an eye on my son and sister,i took the offer.i was about to give birth.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_"im sorry Kareem,i need you here"_

_**"why?"** _

_"im in ah labour,im seven months along Kareem,take Kash.i dont care,i need you here for me right now,im not doing this alone"_

_**"Freddie,im sorry too,im already there,your insane lover beat the shit out of me"** _

_"you broke into my flat,KAREEM!i need you here now please"_

_**"look up"** _

"thank fuck",i pant.i was ready to push."Kareem,i'm sorry",i say"its fine,i know i went mental",he says"you did",i say.he grabbed my hand,i gave birth,fucking painful."two more pushes Freddie"My midwife Lauren says.i do."healthy baby girl",she says."does she have a name?",she asked,i nodded"Lulah",i say.

i'm Exhausted"Kareem,go get kash for me",he nodded.I was handed my baby girl .Kareem came back in,holding Caspian"i think someone wants to meet her Auntie",i smile."she's so small",Kash says"two months early Kashi",i say."be lucky i had Kareem in here with me,i wasn't going to go through it alone",i say.

Kareem sat with me,"so what happened to your lover?",Kareem asked"tell you tomorrow,i'm tired Kareem",i say"i just gave birth to little miss 'lets make daddy piss himself' ",i say.


	2. baby Lulah

** _Caspian's birthday:July 8th_ **

November 3rd 1990,Tuesday

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Kash?do you want to stay with Kareem in my flat for a bit?",i ask."No",she says."Kashi",i say."I don't want to,",she says"alright",i say.I fed Lulah,Kareem ruffled my hair"i'm sorry for going insane",he says"its alright,i know you were upset",i say.

Lauren had a bed for Caspian to sleep in and an incubator for Lulah,"hey,how's our new dad and baby doing?",Lauren asked"good,i'm really tired,Lulah's already fallen asleep from a milk high",i say.Lauren puts her in the incubator for me,"she looks like you Freddie",she says"she looks like Kash when she was that small",i say.

Kareem stayed with me,"kash,go back to brian's for the night,i have Kareem with me"i tell her"please,if you need me,i'm one call away,i promise",i kiss her hand.i hand her the money."i'll walk her out"Kareem says"thanks",i smile.

**_ November 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"good Morning",i hear Kareem say"Morning Kareem",i yawn."yes,your little prince is fed so is Lulah",he says."I grabbed you an OJ",he hands it over"Thanks",i say"your insane lover is outside",he says"let him wait",i say.Kareem,helped me to the bathroom.i brushed my teeth,let Kareem deal with my hair.

he braids it for me,he helps me change into my more comfy clothes,hoodie,jogging bottoms.i pick up Lulah while Kareem held Caspian"Cas",he looked to me"a!",cute"say da,say da",i coo"Da!",he says.

Lauren came in.Kareem and i swap babies,i put Caspian down."walk to daddy Cas",i coo.Kareem stayed behind Caspian.Caspian fell back onto his tooshie,looked at me with his smile"Awe",i coo,he got himself up"is anyone seeing this?",i ask"yes,your son is taking his first steps",Lauren says

"Cas,walk to daddy",i coo.he does."da!",i kiss his cheek"that's right i'm da",i tell him.i sat on the bed,Caspian in my lap,Kareem sat next to me,holding Lulah."ready to see your insane lover?",Kareem says"yeah,despite having a blow out argument last night before i went into labour",i say.

"Freddie",i look up"i'm sorry",i blurt."its alright",he says."since both are you are now sane,Kareem,this is Brian,my boyfriend,Brian this is Kareem,Kash and i's older brother",i say."Kareem stayed with me while i gave birth to Lulah",i say."go on,you can hold her",i say.

"Caspian is walking now",i say."walk to papa Cas",i coo.i watched him,he fell onto his toosh.he got up,walked to Brian"pa!",Caspian let out his giggle.They discharged me,I put Lulah in her car-seat,Brian puts Caspian in his car seat."Caspian took his first steps",i tell him.We got home,I picked up Lulah while Brian picked up Caspian.

I was coughing a lot more,i know i'm sick."you sound off",Brian says.I roll my eyes,put both babies in the nursery.i walked out the nursery,coughing my guts up."Freddie,you sound really chesty",Brian says"No shit Sherlock!",i say"go sit down",he says."i should be at work right now",he says"then go",i say.

"take the cough syrup then",he says.I took two spoonfuls,both babies started crying,i picked up Caspian.Brian took Lulah and changed and fed her."cas,where's cas gone?",i play with him"peekaboo!",he giggled.i pick up his fluffy lamb baby onesie.i hand him his teething toy,"Freddie!",Kash walks in"yes dear?",i say,she hands me a letter,i put Caspian on the mat,Kash played with him

 _Dear Farrokh,Kashmira,Kareem,_  
This was meant before the sad passing of Jer and Bomi.Your parents wanted you to fly over to India to be safe from Harm.Farrokh,your little baby boy.will be safe here in India,im coming to get you three today,be ready and packed up to go.Farrokh,your mother left you her necklace and £40,000,Kashmira your mother and father left you the house for when your older and £30,000.Kareem you were left £30,000 too.dont waste it on junk.Freddie your money goes towards a home,medical care,food,education for Caspian.Kashmira yours goes toward school,Kareem yours goes towards your career in the Army and to take care of your sister and brother.  
From your great Auntie,Jazmin

"Kash,you're aware she can't do this,as long as you're living with me then she can't take us to India with her,i'm not Risking Caspian or Lulah's lives",i say"Kareem has Authority over us",i tell her. 

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_"Kareem,Auntie Jazmin wants to take us to India,she cant though,i have two kids and Kashmira"_

_**"I know,i got the same letter,im on my way over"** _

"Kareem's coming over",i tell her."Cas,walk to daddy",i coo.he toddled to me,i caught him in my arms."where's Caspian?where's he gone?",i play with him,he babbled.i tickle his tummy,he squirmed.Brian came in,"you make a good dad",he says"i know",i say."just look how cute he is",i say."look at Lulah",Brian says"awe",i coo.

"two babies in two arms",i say.Brian held her,"Caspian is the perfect little lamb",i smile.i put him down,"Cas",i smile.he managed to run to me,

**_ A month later,December twenty fifth 1990,Monday _ **

Caspian slept in Brian and i's room last night,Kashmira and Kareem shared a room,we got rid of Jazmin. 

"Da!",Caspian's up"good Morning my little lamb",i coo.he tugged on Brian's curls,"cas,i'm awake",Brian says"Morning",he says"Morning,merry Christmas",i smile.i brushed my teeth,stayed shirtless with jogging bottoms,as did Kareem."you two are so alike",Brian says"we're brothers what do you expect?",i ask.

I made breakfast,Kareem fed Lulah for me.i still remember the birth of Caspian,painful labour.all alone except for Kash.i did pass out after giving birth to him,then i woke up to Lauren hooking me up to a blood infusion.

I put Caspian in his high chair,fed him pieces of fruit. 

we opened presents"Cas",i coo.he waved his rattle about,"POLICE OPEN UP!",that scared Caspian and Lulah.Brian calmed down Lulah,i was calming down Caspian"shh Cas,its okay my little lamb",i cooed.

i gave him his teddy,i tickle him with it.i came downstairs after getting Caspian to sleep,he slept on me."yes?",i say."you're under arrest",they say"For what?",i ask."kidnapping",i look at them"don't these two babies,look like me or my sister?",i ask.Caspian is starting to look more like me,"i went through hell to have my kids",i say.

"with my first,i was in labour for hours,with my parents in the next room,i lost my parents to a drunk driver,my sister and i were in the car with them.I gave birth to my son alone,i lost blood,with my second child,my daughter,i was in labour for almost Thirty hours",i spat.

"i wouldn't ever risk my kids lives,",i say.Caspian woke up and started crying,i fed him a bottle."there you go Cas",i coo.he pushed the bottle away,i put it down.burped Caspian,this time,he never spit up on me.i hand him his rattle,i put Caspian down.he's teething on his rattle.he made grabby hands at me,i pick him up.

they left,Caspian babbled at me"oh?Mr bunny said that?",i tickle his tummy to see his smile."just like his father",Kareem says."he's getting bigger every day",i say."Cas,does daddy get a kiss?",he shook his head."daddy's going to get his kiss",i pepper him in kisses,i blew a small raspberry into his cheek.

"you make a great dad",Kareem says"i don't want them to grow up",i say."they're four months apart",i say.

"i'm happy,i have my two kids",i say."also Kash,Kareem",i say"Cas will be almost be around one",i say."I don't ever want you to grow up",i say to Caspian.

**_ 7 years later,1997,November 9th Monday _ **

I'm of course Twenty five,Brian's Thirty.Kash is twenty two,Kareem's Thirty nine.Caspian is seven now so is Lulah."Daddy daddy!",my little babies squeal"yes my adorable babies",i coo."you drew this?",i ask"yes daddy!",they smile"awe",i coo.Caspian took my looks,Lulah looks more like Kash.


End file.
